Kotarō Hayama
Kotarō Hayama is a regular of Rakuzan High and one of the Uncrowned Kings. He is now competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Hayama is quite thin, about 180 cm tall and is shown to be fairly athletic. He has short light hair and a pair of oval-shaped eyes with dark pupils. He also has a snaggle tooth in the left corner of his mouth. Personality Hayama is energetic to the point of annoyance. He often fools around carelessly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 13 He is an attention-seeker. History Hayama was a very strong and talented player in middle school, but was overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles. This is how he earned the title of one of the five Uncrowned Kings. Story Winter Cup Hayama and his team made it through the first round and the quarter-finals with no mention-worthy matches. Semi-finals Before the Winter Cup semi-finals start, Hayame is seen visiting a sports shop. When Kagami enters the shop and climbs the stairs, Hayama is seen rushing down from it. Unable to stop, Hayame jumps, does a somersault and lands behind Kagami. Hayame apologizes and runs off, but not before Kagami can see his Rakuzan High sweater.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 7 He later appears alongside his team, entering the gym for their match. When Hayama sees Shūtoku High, their opponent, he freaks out and shouts that they look super strong. This annoys Mibuchi. He directs his statement at Akashi and Akashi confirms that they are indeed strong. When the match finally starts, the ball goes to Takao. He is guarded by Hayama and surprises him by passes the ball behind him.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 15 The match goes on and the first quarter passes by. At the first attack by Shūtoku, Hayama finds himself guarding Miyaji in a one-on-one. He is eager to get some action but is set straight by Miyaji's dribbling and is passed. Hayama is scolded by Nebuya, Mibuchi and Akashi and he receives the ball during the counter. Guarded by Miyaji, Hayama smirks and guesses three will be enough. He proceeds to bounce the ball extremely strong and fast, and then dribbles past Miyaji.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 18 He goes up for the lay-up, but encounters Kimura under the ring. He switches to a double clutch and throws the ball next to Kimura to the hoop and it goes in. It is later revealed that his dribble from before only used three fingers. Miyaji is amazed to find out that there are still two stages above that. The next offense, Hayama passes Miyaji again and passes it through to Nebuya, who later thanks him roughly for the pass. Hayama calls him a muscle gorilla, something Nebuya jokingly takes as a compliment. A counter by Rakuzan follows and Hayama passes Miyaji yet again, but only to be blocked by Midorima on the lay-up. Hayama is amazed by Midorima's speed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 14 Skill It seems that Hayama's speciality is dribbling. His ball control is of such high level, that he actually presses the ball downwards with force enough for it to explode perfectly into a quick cross-over.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 19 Because he slams the ball so fierce onto the ground, it becomes too fast for eyes to follow, making it very hard to steal. If the ball has reached its top speed, it's as if the ball has disappeared. It's also shown the noise his dribble made is loud enough to be heard by spectators that they covered their ears. While his dribbling already is seen to be at a high level, this is shown to be only a portion of his power, as Miyaji observed that he had only dribbled with his three innermost fingers, hinting to two even greater levels of dribbling ability.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 9 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Rakuzan High Category:SF Category:Players Category:Uncrowned Kings